


Shape of You

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 30 words for Sam/Sonny I loved these 2 even if my all time faves pairings is SnB and JaSam lol by the way I’m Sevensmommy just on a new page
Relationships: Sonny Corinthos/Samantha "Sam" McCall
Kudos: 1





	Shape of You

Sam McCall has had to fight her whole life and she would get tired and want to give up but at that time she had her brother Danny to keep fighting for now she didn’t have anyone cause her Husband was killed on the very docks she liked to come to cause it made her feel close to Jason.


End file.
